This invention relates to memory bit corruption and, more particularly, to detecting and correcting memory bit corruption in integrated circuits.
Contemporary integrated circuits often contain memory elements. In some arrangements, memory elements are used to store configuration data in integrated circuits. For example, memory elements may be used to store configuration data in programmable integrated circuits. A programmable integrated circuit is a general-purpose integrated circuit that can be at least partially customized to implement a desired circuit design (e.g., by loading predetermined configuration data into the memory elements).
Integrated circuits are subject to a phenomenon known as single event upset (SEU). A single event upset is a change of state caused by ions or electro-magnetic radiation. An upset event in a memory element that stores a configuration data bit can have serious repercussions. For example, a look-up table (LUT) may implement a different logic function or a routing multiplexer may enable a bad connection.
It is within this context that the embodiments herein arise.